


Marrying Traditions

by FanficsbyVe, Muffymaria



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, Connor Kenway - Freeform, Connor/OC - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Lots of it, Marriage, Post- Assassin's Creed III, Ratonhnhaké:ton - Freeform, Wedding traditions, and SMUT, because wedding fic equals to wedding night, marriage preperations are a pain, mixture of traditions and customs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsbyVe/pseuds/FanficsbyVe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffymaria/pseuds/Muffymaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, the day has come. Connor is about to tie the knot with his lover and friend, Eileen Doherty. Too bad there are a lot of things to consider, such as the type of ceremony, inviting friends and family, getting all the details right, avoiding ridiculous colonial superstition and making sure the future bride doesn't go crazy from all the details and elopes with her fiancé. Luckily, all is well that ends well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long Preperations

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is. Thanks to my ultimate powers of persuasion (being level 60 thief bosmer in skyrim has its perks, pun intended), my friend Ve accepted to help me write the sequel to my story "Proposals at the Homestead". After doing our research and discussing how it would work out, this is the result. It will be in three parts/chapters, we'll let you guess what each one is about. Anyways, have a good read and enjoy the ride! :D

Fall had finally settled in quite comfortably. The Davenport Homestead's forest had fully turned brown, and its leaves had abandoned their green shades to a yellow and gold one. Most of them were falling and covering the soil, but much to the residents' comfort, the temperature wasn't too cold for this period of the season. Which proved as a benefit for the upcoming festivity.

The very next day, Connor would wed. His closest friend and lover, Eileen Doherty, whom he would call by her Cherokee name Hyalei, accepted his proposal about two weeks ago. By the traditions of their own people, they would have wedded sooner. Marriage wasn’t as big a commitment in both their tribes, after all. Nor was it as complex as a tipical colonial wedding. Connor felt his head spinning when he and his in-laws sat down to discuss the details of the ceremony. He could still remember his surprise and confusion at one of the traditions from Seamus’ homeland.

“Eileen and I need to carry a horseshoe?”

“No no, just one of you! And you must not carry it upside down! It is considered bad luck.”

“Couldn’t we ask for David to make them a small iron horseshoe necklace instead? Maybe it will be easier for both of them.”

“That is true! Excellent idea, dear.”

Eileen and Connor simply stared at the exchange. The two had decided from the beginning that they wouldn’t follow one single kind of traditions for the ceremony. It wouldn’t be fitting, the couple thought. Especially Eileen valued her colonist roots as much as her native ones. So it was in the end agreed they would gather the most relevant or important customs for the wedding and find a way to incorporate them. Though some of them seemed a bit confusing to the young Assassin…

Eileen soon cleared her throat to bring the conversation forward. “So… About the rest…”

“Ah yes. Connor, are there any customs from your people you would like to have in the ceremony?”

The man dug in his memory. “There aren’t many from what I remember. I would like to keep the Opening Prayer...and the wedding baskets.”

His lover cocked her head. “Wedding baskets?”

Connor smiled. “We have this tradition, when a Mohawk couple gets married that the husband and wife exchange a basket. The woman’s basket would contain clothing, to show her care for her future family. The man’s would hold a traditional wedding cake made of corn and strawberries, to show he will provide for his future family. It would mean a lot to me if we would do that.”

Eileen smiled, but her mother practically beamed. “We will, don’t worry. Actually, we can even combine them with one of our traditions. The bride and groom would also exchange food during ceremony back in my tribe. Although it wouldn't be in baskets, the man would give his future wife a ham of venison while the woman gave him an ear of corn or some bread. It was much more practical than exchanging jewelry.”

“Says the beautiful woman who accepted an old ring from my family when I proposed to her.”

Everyone in the room chuckled while Inolah’s tapped her husband on the arm, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. “True, but you were too adorable back then to refuse. Now, there is a tradition where the newlyweds would drink from the same vase, but I think we can drop that one.”

“Actually, I quite like that one. What about the blankets, mother?”

Connor gave her a look. “What blankets?”

“She means the blankets that are placed on the couple.” Inolah explained. “They are covered in a blue blanket each before the beginning of the festivities, and at a point of the ceremony, the priestess removes each blue blanket, and covers the couple together with a white one, indicating the beginning of their new life together.”

He smiled. “That sounds good to me. I would say we should keep that. I think Ellen can provide us with the blankets.”

“I can help her with a pattern as well. Now, you mentioned an Opening Prayer earlier?”

Connor cleared his throat. “Yes. it is also called the Thanksgiving Prayer. It is rather long, however. So perhaps we should shorten it slightly?”

“If that is what you want.”

Seamus shook his head. “Let’s give the boy a full prayer. His traditions deserve to be respected as much as ours.”

His future father-in-law’s words flattered him. “Thank you, Seamus.”

The Irishman grinned. “So, what for the clothing? Are you going to wear white rabbit skins?”

Almost instantly, Inolah perked up. “Seamus, don’t be so insensitive! They are not savages!”

Eileen barely stifled a laugh. “He’s not being insensitive, mama. Mohawk people do wear white rabbit skins on their wedding day.”

Inolah’s mouth snapped shut. Seamus rubbed her back with a smile. “It’s alright. I heard him mentioning one time during a visit here that they would only wear white rabbit skin for special occasions. I assumed this was said special occasion.”

Connor nodded. “It is. I am glad you remembered.”

The man grinned and kissed his embarrassed wife’s temple. “It’s alright, dear. It was an honest mistake.”

Eileen let out a sigh. “Alright then, it seems we have settled on what traditions to keep. It will take a long time to prepare everything…”

Connor held his fiancée close in a reassuring hug. “Do not worry, Hyalei. All of our friends offered their help. With their combined efforts, we will manage to be wed before winter.”

Eileen chuckled. “Of this year or the next?”

Looking back, her sarcastic remark seemed rather apt. Planning all the stuff for their wedding turned out to take as much care and attention to detail as the assassination of a high profile governor. In-between the busy schedules of all the Homestead residents, it was often hard to ensure all the elements for their wedding would be finished on time. The native parts proved the most hassle. As many tribes had migrated westwards, it was often hard to find the required items for the ceremony. The special Cherokee drinking vase had been a quest in its own right and Connor was pretty certain there were days where Eileen heavily entertained the idea of simply eloping. A few days into the preparations, Connor nearly believed she was being serious, after her mother had remembered that they needed a sacred ground that had been continually blessed by a Cherokee shaman to marry, and she insisted on the fact with her daughter. It went on to the point where Eileen left the house the moment she could and went over to her lover’s house, greeting him with a ‘Let’s elope.’

“I am going crazy! This is taking too long to prepare!” She rambled, a cup of ale in her hands, handed to her by Connor to calm her down. The drink was mainly spilled on the ground as her hands moved about due to her rant. “At this pace, we will marry when we will be old and wrinkled.”

The image had Connor chuckle. Eileen sniffled. “It isn’t funny!”

“It is alright. I will still love you, even if you have wrinkles.”

Her tearful eyes glared at him. “I think we made a huge mistake by attempting a wedding with mixed customs…”

He showed a small smile. “Well, we certainly made it a lot harder for ourselves, but I do not think it is impossible. Just take a deep breath and hang in there.”

She continued to let out small sniffles. Connor rose from his seat and went to embrace his future wife. “Patience, Hyalei.” A thought ran through the man’s mind, and a smile came to his lips. “If next week nothing is done, I can wed us ourselves on the Aquilla.”

She gave him a confused look. “How so?”

“Captains can marry people on-board their ship according to Mister Faulkner.”

His fiancée let out a chuckle. “You have no idea how good that sounds about now. My father would kill me though. Still, thank you. That definitely calms me down.”

He simply gave her a humorous shrug at that. “I do what I can.”

Sometimes, it was odd how the ability to let things go could move everything along. After they had laid a marriage on the ship out as an alternative, the preparations seemed to become a lot easier. Upon hearing about argument between Eileen and her mother about the sacred ground, Father Timothy came to Connor and Eileen with a suggestion. “The church’s grounds have been blessed and will remain holy with our Lord’s presence. Perhaps, that could serve as an alternative?” The future groom and bride looked at each other. The two hadn’t expected Father Timothy to offer his help, since there was no real Christian aspect in their wedding, due to both of their upbringings. However, the idea of the priest lending them the church despite that fact, was quite flattering. Connor accepted the offer, and the matter was settled. There was still the problem of some ceremonial items missing, mainly the drinking vase...  Much to their luck, enlightening some of Connor’s fellow Assassins and allies worked wonders. Habitual wanderers like Emily Burke, Alsoomse and Caleb Garret had many contacts across the continents and suddenly, a Cherokee drinking vase made its way towards the Homestead in record time. Eileen nearly dropped the vase when she jumped in joy, holding the artifact in her hands. The blankets made by Ellen came along nicely too, and with Inolah’s help, so did the white rabbit skin wedding clothes. Connor managed to bake the traditional Mohawk cake with Seamus and Prudence’s help. When the preparations were mostly done, the young Assassin was more than happy to hear back from his friends and allies of the Brotherhood. Most of his fellow Assassins would attend the ceremony, some of them new recruits who quickly befriended the new Master. The few that unfortunately couldn't make it had sent letters expressing how sorrowful they were, along with presents. Aveline, who was busy reconstructing the Brotherhood in New Orleans, had sent two alligator skin pouches for the future newlyweds. There was only one last detail.

“Any news from uncle Artúr, papa?”

“The driver of the last convoy was kind enough to deliver our message. Your uncle answered he would be here, and I quote, ‘I would not miss my favorite niece’s wedding for anything in the world’. So relax, Eileen. Your stubborn uncle will be here in for the wedding, along with your aunt Maryse and Eamon and Coba.”

Connor frowned. “Who are these people?”

His fiancée beamed. “My uncle, aunt and cousins. Artúr is my father’s brother, Maryse is his wife and Eamon and Coba are my cousins.”

“I did not know you had more family.”

Seamus chuckled. “They used to live in Ireland and have only recently moved here. It made sense to invite them.”

Eileen carried on. “I mentioned to papa that I would like to invite my uncle. I only met him once, but I was too young to remember it today.”

“Well, they are more than welcome to attend. They do not disagree with your father’s marriage choices, do they?”

Almost instantly, his future father-in-law burst out into a roaring laugh. “Trust me, Artúr has nothing against the woman I married. You’ll see for yourself when he gets here.”

Fast-forward to the present day, Connor and Eileen stood at The Mile’s End with the young woman’s parents in the early hours of the morning. It was the day before the ceremony, and the day where Eileen’s family would arrive. Before long, a small, civilian carriage came down the main path and made its way where the Dohertys and Connor stood. The woman sitting next to the male driver waved at them.

“Hello, Inolah! It’s been so long!”

Displaying a grin from ear to ear, Inolah ran up. “Maryse! Oh, it’s so nice to see you again!”

The two women embraced. Connor could finally see what Seamus meant the other day about his brother’s agreement with his marriage choices. His sister-in-law had dark skin and darker braided hair. She wore typical colonial clothing, but he could see some elements of colonist culture in there, though they were not British in nature. Soon, two other people stepped from the carriage and one look at them clarified that they were Maryse and Artúr’s children and Eileen’s cousins. What the young man noticed was how similar they were. Despite having a notably darker skin, they had the same facial features and, most notably, the same freckles that graced Eileen and Seamus’s face. The mystery was quickly solved when the driver, assumingly Seamus’ brother, stepped down from the carriage and removed his hat. What struck the young man immediately was the fact he was staring at a carbon copy of Eileen’s father, save for a shorter haircut and differently styled beard. Of all things, they were identical twins.

“Brother!”

“Artúr!”

The brothers embraced in a hug, laughing loudly. Eileen snorted, noting that they both shared the same, deep, happy cackle.

“It has been too long, little brother!”

“Yes it has! So long that you forgot you are older only by two minutes!”

Both man burst out into laughter over their own joke, while both their wives looked on with amusement. Finally Maryse decided to interrupt the happy reunion. She coughed politely while pointing at Eileen.

“Honey, shouldn’t you perhaps congratulate your niece with her impending marriage?”

Said man cleared his throat. “Yes, sorry.”

With that, he walked up to Eileen and embraced her. “Congratulations, caílín! The last time I saw you, I was bouncing you on my knee. And now you’re getting married. Time flies!”

Eileen beamed. “It is nice to see you uncle… I know now why I couldn’t remember your face. It resembles papa’s a lot.”

The man laughed again and took notice of Connor. “This must be my future nephew-in-law. Connor, was it?”

The Assassin nodded. He noticed how the man didn’t offer his hand for a handshake, and for once, he was the one to be confused. Seamus’ twin was quick to explain. “You are not the first native I met. Though it almost seems like this is the first time you see twins. You remind me of my niece when she met me for the first time. Poor babe was quite confused too.”

Connor chuckled at the image, along with the rest of her family. “It is not that, Sir. There were also twins back in my tribe, but for some reason I assumed there were none in the colonial culture.”

“Yeah, well we are a rare kind. But I am afraid to tell you, son, in our case, it runs in the family.”

Seamus laughed loudly. “Don’t scare the young boy, Artúr.”

“Scare him? He is not the one who will potentially have to push out two babies in one day!”

Everyone laughed again at Eileen’s comment. Both her aunts reassured her that neither women did such a thing, despite them being married to a twin. Her cousins then went to give her a hug, greeting her. The cousin, Eamon, handed Eileen a wrapped gift. “Here. Mom and I made this for you. It’s a wedding gift for you and your future husband.”

Connor watched how his fiancée quietly felt up the package and smiled. “I think I know what it is! Thank you so much!”

The man’s curiosity picked and he walked over to her. She tutted him and said it would be a surprise. Her uncle laughed. “So! Is everything ready for the big day?”

“I still need to do a final try of my outfit with our seamstress. Other than that, I guess we are as ready as we can be.”

“Good! Though, you could’ve picked a better time...Marrying in October, you will end up poor.”

Seamus chuckled. “Don’t believe that nonsense, Artúr! It is only months!”

“Says the one who convinced his daughter to wear a small horseshoe on her wedding.”

“There is tradition and there is superstition, deartháir. Now, let us go inside. You must be hungry after such a long trip. And this place has the best pints on the East Coast.”

For once honoring the stereotypes of the Irishmen, Artúr happily obliged. During the rest of the day, Connor, Eileen and her family went through all of the details of the ceremony, making sure nothing was amiss. The young man noted with humor how diverse his future family was, and how pleasant and bonded they all were. He got to know his fiancée’s cousins better too. Eamon was the oldest, and only a couple of years younger than he. He was practicing to take over his mother’s pottery shop, while his younger sister, Coba, was training to take over her father’s brewery one day. They were both very sociable and shared the same sense of humor with their father. It put him at ease. With such pleasant in-laws, he had no reason to have second thoughts about his marriage.

That night, he calmly went to bed and lay there contently as Eileen tried on her wedding clothes one last time. The residents of the Homestead had been shocked to learn they were going to spend the night together, thoroughly convinced that the groom seeing the bride in her dress before the wedding would spell bad luck. Eileen glared at whoever was foolish enough to try and change their minds, and scoffed at their superstition. “Why? Because he will have a say on what I will wear? Well he doesn’t, unless he prefers to wear my dress for the ceremony.” That snarky response had done the trick and no one bothered them now as they planned to get a good rest before the big day.

“You got along really well with my uncle and his family.”

Connor smiled. “They are very interesting people. I never expected for your uncle and father to be twins. They look very much alike.”

Eileen let out a nervous chuckle. He recognized that laugh. “Is there something bothering you?”

She let out a nervous smile. “My father and uncle always claimed that twins ran in the family. That makes me nervous sometimes... Sure, my mother and aunt had singletons, but… What if it skips a generation?”

He thought for a while on what to answer. He didn’t know much about twins came into being, but he wanted to reassure his future wife all the same. In the end, he simply decided to answer with the same logic he always applied in uncertain situations.

“Let us not immediately assume the worst. Twins are not common in my family, so it may not carry over to you. Either way, we should not immediately assume the worst, do you not think so?”

She sighed. “Yeah… You’re right… One big thing at the time.”

With those words, she took off her wedding clothes and put them onto the nearby chair before climbing back into bed. She curled up against Connor, leaning her head onto his chest.

“Let’s hope tomorrow will go by smoothly.”

He slipped his arms around her, reveling in the feeling of her warm body against his.”It will. Do not worry too much.”

She smiled, nuzzling him ever so slightly, and it wasn’t long before she was falling asleep, whispering as she dozed off. “Big day tomorrow.”

Connor chuckled, soon settling into sleep as well. A big day indeed.


	2. The Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. Hope you are enjoying it so far! Can't believe we are one chapter away from the end. The next one will a bit... spicier. Anyway, enjoy!

The sun was peeking out from the horizon when Ratonhnahké:ton awoke. He stood by the window to peer outside. There were only a few clouds in the sky, too small to mark an upcoming rainfall during the day, and the wind that came from the coast was just strong enough to carry a couple of leaves. It promised to be good weather today. The sound of ruffling sheets brought his attention back to his bed. Eileen finally awoke, her hair a mess and her cotton gown was slightly open on the front. The latter was his fault for sure, but the sight made him smile nonetheless. “Good morning, Hyalei.”

“Mornin’.” The woman stretched her arms, letting out a yawn. “Is it still morning?”

“It is. The sun isn’t fully up yet.”

“Good… I sleep a bit more.”

Connor chuckled. “If you do, you will sleep through the ceremony. Who will I marry then?”

The woman shrugged. “Well, I heard Paul Revere might be a little lonely lately. Perhaps you should ask him.”

Connor chuckled. “No thank you.”

Eileen slipped out of bed and got up. “Alright. No time for a nap. Maybe there would be time for a bath?”

He looked outside to determine the time and smiled. “I think we do.”

She smiled in response and the next thing he knew, she took his hand and pulled him towards the tub. He chuckled without the slightest need to protest. He didn’t mind enjoying some quiet time together before the big event. The two lovers enjoyed a quiet morning, with a warm bath and a big breakfast to prepare them to the long day that awaited them. Eileen traced her wedding outfit as she and Connor dried off, and sighed. “Soon.”

Connor came behind her and pecked her shoulder. “You will look even more beautiful with that on. Although I also like how you are now.”

The hand that ran up her bare stomach tickled her skin, and had her laugh. “Hands off,  _ tsunadadatlugi _ . Or we will never make it to the church on time.”

He sighed. “You are right. I need to get there soon anyway.” 

She winked. “And you will get to enjoy all of this again tonight. For the rest of your life.”

Indeed, it seemed the day’s events were about to get underway. Hardly had they got dressed or there was already a knock at the door. Seamus stood on the porch, a huge smile on his face. “Good morning you two! Ready to go?”

He nodded and just about then, Inolah, Maryse, Coba and some of the other female Homestead residents slipped into the house. His future mother-in-law gave him a smile and winked.

“Go on ahead, Connor. We will take care of Eileen.”

The Assassin smiled. “I will leave her in your care then. We will meet at the Church.”

“Yes yes, go on now! We have much to do!”

Eileen chuckled as she was pushed back inside. “I’ll see you later. In the meantime, pray for me. To your gods and mine.”

The young man and the father of the bride laughed. When the door closed, muffling the female voices and conversation coming from inside the house, the two turned and made their way to the main road and headed to the church. Eileen’s preparations took longer than his. Unlike his partner’s rituals, the young man simply had to put on his clothing, a white rabbit fur shirt and pants, with a long shawl with his tribe’s symbols over his shoulders and tied to him with a leather belt. He also had eagle feathers in his tied back hair. He had left all of his Assassin regalia out of this ensemble, symbolizing his determination to leave out his Brotherhood from his marriage. He and Seamus made their way to the church, and they were soon joined by Artùr and his son, who informed the groom that some of his friends had arrived during the night, and had brought gifts for him and Eileen. “One of them is also Mohawk from what he told me. ‘Said you two are acquainted.”

Connor perked up. “Yes, I know him. His name is Atasá:ta. But he will be fine if you just call him Krynn. He is a friend of mine.”

Seamus nodded. “Alright then. I told him and the rest of his companions to head to the church. They will probably be waiting there.”

His father-in-law was right. As soon as they arrived at the building, Connor already spotted his fellow Assassins. Some of them jumped from the benches upon seeing them and joined them at the small chapel in the back to wait with him until Eileen would arrive. As they did, congratulations were given and wishes for happiness were made. Stephane, Dobby and Duncan happily embraced him, while others like Caleb, Alsoomse and Atasá:ta used the more formal greetings of his culture. Especially the last one seemed particularly happy for him, exchanging the usual greetings among members of the Mohawk tribe. Artúr instantly picked up that they were speaking the same language and after greeting Atasá:ta using his nickname, he smiled at Connor.

“Ah, so you will not be the only one from your tribe at the wedding. Good. Felt a bit sorry for you when my brother mentioned the rest of your family had headed westwards.”

The Assassin could only nod quietly at that. Artúr clearly meant well with that remark, but just thinking about it made him miss his clan all over again. Especially his mother. It had been years since her death, but on days like these, her loss hurt immensely. She should have been here on his wedding day, be the one to preside over it along with Eileen’s mother per clan tradition. Unfortunately, it won’t be so… He thought of wearing her necklace, as remembrance of her on this special day, but he had decided not to. He didn’t want to run the risk of breaking his last memento to a beloved parent. Besides, he had already planned to wear another necklace for this event. 

Suddenly, it dawned on him. His necklace. The one Big Dave made for him and Eileen, the silver horseshoe necklaces. He left his in the manor. He checked on him quickly, gaining the curious attention of the men accompanying him.

“It something wrong Connor?”

“Yes. I just forgot something. I need to get back. You go all ahead, I will meet you at the ceremony.”

The three Dohertys frowned in confusion. The eldest, or at least supposedly eldest, spoke out. “Alright lad. Just don’t be late.”

Connor gave the man a nod and ran away from the path and into the forest. Cutting through it would get him faster to the manor than following the road back. He got there pretty fast, but the sun was already more than up, and Eileen was long gone along with her entourage. The young man ran up the stairs and found the silver necklace on his bedside table. It was stupid that he forgot it in the first place, since the entire reasoning behind it being there was so he wouldn’t forget it. Oh the irony. He put it around his neck with haste and made his way out of the mansion again. This time though, he took one of his horses, and raced back to the ceremony. As far as he could tell, he was more than a few minutes late.

Once he reached the church, he immediately noticed the commotion inside. Worried something had happened, he practically jumped of his still galloping horse and raced towards the building. He rushed up to the congregation and looked around. Eileen was nowhere to be found and for some reason, that notion troubled him immensely. Instantly, he ran up to the nearest relative he saw, only to jump back when Coba was just about ready to strike him.

“Where is Eileen?”

His future cousin-in-law huffed. “Where is she indeed? She ran off, you idiot!”

His response had everyone startled and looking up. “What?”

She threw him a glare. “You were gone. She panicked and thought you stood her up. Aunt Inolah tried to calm her down but she was off before we realized it. Uncle and dad went after her, along with some of your friends.”

“Where did she go?”

“Into the forest! Now you go and get her right now, you oaf, or I will kick you straight to winter!”

“Calm down, I will get her. This is all a misunderstanding.”

Coba huffed, muttering in her breath, and glared at the groom as he ran into the trees. He could hear the distinct shouts of people calling for Eileen in the forest. They weren’t getting any response and seeing what he knew was in those woods, he’d rather not have civilians venture into it. He ran up to Eamonn when he spotted him and the young man gave him a frustrated sigh.

“I’m sorry, Connor. We tried to tell her where you were off to, but my mother and sister didn’t believe it. Next thing I knew, the church erupted into a chaotic argument and Eileen ran off. We tried to call after her, but…”

Connor politely motioned him to be silent. “Get Artúr, Seamus and my friends. Tell them to keep everyone calm and get them back into the church. I will go find her.”

Eamonn gave him a nod and ran off to his father, carrying out his message. With a determined sigh, Connor began to look for clues. He went first to where Coba pointed earlier. There were rustled brushes and fresh footsteps amongst the dead leaves and mud, too small to belong to any of the men in the earlier search party. The Assassin followed the trail, more disturbed bushes and heavy footprints guiding him. He just hope that, in her haste, Eileen hadn’t fallen or hurt herself. It almost seemed like an eternity until Connor heard something, deeper into the forest. Cries and sobs contrasted with the sound of rustling trees and the wind. They came from a clearing Connor used to go to during his hunts. And there, he found his bride. She sat on a tree stump, wiping away her tears with her sleeve. She wore her full wedding outfit, and her hair had a more delicate braid than the one she usually had, with colorful beads and feathers in her hair. Her white rabbit fur dress was covered by a shawl from her tribe, and the hem of her skirt was slightly stained of mud, most likely due to her running. The young man didn’t know if his heart ached from the sight of her tears or of the sound of her cries. He carefully approached her and cleared his throat. “Hyalei, I’m sor-”

Almost immediately, with the kind of swiftness and precision an eagle would envy, she whipped around. Her eyes were red and puffy from the crying, but there was no way to hide the anger in them. He could see her raise her hand and calling upon all the years of Assassin training under his belt, he dodged. Her arm sailed over him with enough strength and velocity to at least cause a bruise. Not that it stopped her. She went at him again, fury and frustration guiding her. “You wa-ta-li! Idiotic ass! I trusted you!”

“Hyalei, wait! Calm down, you will hurt yourself!”

“Not more than I will hurt you!”

She swung her open hand at him, aiming for his face. Determined to bring this to a close before it would escalate any further, Connor effortlessly grabbed her arms, applying enough force to restrain her but not enough to hurt her. “Hyalei, please. Listen to me…”

He could feel her inhale sharply to keep herself from crying again. “You weren’t there when we got to the church. We waited and you didn’t show up… Then aunt Maryse said you probably stood me up and got into an argument with papa and then everything turned into a mess. I...I couldn’t take it anymore. After all the things we had to prepare, all those days we had to wait… I couldn’t take it… I ran off…”

Connor’s heart sunk even further. He let go of her arms and wiped away some of her tears. “Hyalei, I am sorry… I was not planning to back out at all. I simply went back to the manor to retrieve my necklace. I left it by the bed.”

She stared at him like he had grown another head. “... Your necklace?”

He pulled out the silver horseshoe necklace from under his coat, the one that matched her own. She sniffled and stared in confusion. “You were late because of that?”

The young Assassin shrugged with a shy smile. “I am just trying to follow tradition. To make your family happy.”

Again, his future wife stared at him with the most baffled expression. She blinked, once or twice, as if her brain had gone blank and she was scrambling to retain some shred of a thought process. Then, out of nowhere, she burst into a laughter.

“You ran all the whole from the church and back home for a necklace?”

He nodded in confusion at her reaction and she went into another fit of giggles. “It’s just a small charm, Connor. I doubt anyone would notice if you weren’t wearing it.”

Instantly, the Assassin’s face fell, knowing she was likely right. “Oh. I troubled you for nothing then.”

A peck in the cheek from his love quickly shook away his thoughts.”It’s alright. You are here, so that is what matters. Still, we should be heading to the church. Everyone must be worried.”

For once, Connor couldn’t contain any sarcasm. “You have no idea…”

Her fiancée looked him over and a wry smirk appeared on her face. “They already thought the worst, huh?”

He nodded and he saw how she buried her face in her hand, emitting a light groan. He walked up to her and without warning, he picked her up. She let out a small squeal of protest.

“What are you doing?”

He smiled a little. “Bringing you back to church. But it would be a shame to dirty your wedding clothes.”

Instantly, she giggled. “How considerate you are again, tsu-na-da-da-tlu-gi. Very well. Let’s get back to the church and get this embarrassment over with.” 

“Embarrassment? You are not the one accused of treachery.”

She laughed. “Then let us proceed to your trial! I declare you guilty of your charges, and sentence you to serve me for life as your wedded spouse.”

Connor chuckled in amusement, her lighthearted attitude making him feel a bit better. “I cannot speak in my own defense first?”

“Nope.” 

It seemed Eamonn, Seamus and Artúr had been true to their word. The congregation had calmed down and were back in the church benches, awaiting news about what was going to happen next. Artúr and Seamus stood by the door, no wonder discussing what to do while keeping everyone inside. Eileen’s uncle was the first to spot them and with a wide smile on his lips, he announced their arrival. “Here come the bride and groom!” Everyone turned to the entrance, and indeed saw Connor and Eileen making their way inside. They all stood and applauded, the bride blushing and smiling as Ratonhnhaké:ton set her down so that Seamus could walk her down the aisle. The young man had to get to his position first. He hurriedly paced down the aisle himself, greeting some of his Assassin friends who had helped maintain order. His fellow tribesman Atasá:ta was already waiting there, carrying out his role as representative of his tribe. He have him a smile and a nod, which the Assassin returned before turning to his wife as she was coming towards him.

The sight of her walking to the altar was one of the most wonderful things he had ever witnessed. She looked stunning in her white rabbit furs and no one would be able to tell she had been crying a short while ago. She was absolutely radiant and her happiness seemed to infect the entire room, including himself. The moment she reached him, Seamus put her hands in his and then quietly wished them well before taking his own seat at the front bench, allowing the ceremony to proceed. 

Thankfully, unlike the events leading up to it, the ceremony went off without a hitch. The opening prayers were spoken, the baskets were exchanged, and soon the groom and bride held each other’s hands, sharing their vows as well as matching blue blankets around their shoulders. After they drank from the special vase, the marriage ceremony was complete and as a reward for the use of the church, they allowed Timothy to pronounce them husband and wife, and the two exchanged a quick kiss. The announcement was followed with the applause of their friends and family, who thankfully didn’t notice how he and his new wife quietly exchanged glances and let out a relieved sigh. 

After the ceremony, the party moved to The Mile’s End and, quite frankly, the favorite part of the wedding. The atmosphere was a lot more casual and there was a lot of happy conversation, feasting and dancing. After everyone was settled, the plates were full of food, the tankards full of mead and the wedded couple was seated in their designated place, the bride’s groom and uncle sat up from their chairs, their drinks in hand. Seamus spoke up loud enough for the entire congregation to hear. “Friends! Guests! Please settle, my brother and I would like a word.” The room grew quiet quick and the two brothers had everyone’s attention. “Thank you. For those of you that don’t know, there is an old tradition back in my country, where the father of the bride needs to speak a few words to bless her union.”

Artúr continued. “But since those words are not only a few, but instead many, I’ve decided to help; since little Eileen is just as precious to me as my lovely daughter and son.”

Everyone applauded and Eileen’s cousins beamed from their seats. The two brothers quickly decided who would start, and began their speech, full with a heavy Irish accent. 

“May your mornings bring joy and your evenings bring peace. May your troubles grow few as your blessings increase.”

“May the saddest day of your future be no worse than the happiest day of your past.”

“May your hands be forever clasped in friendship and your hearts joined forever in love.”

“Your lives are very special, God has touched you in many ways.”

“May his blessings rest upon you and fill all your coming days.”

Just as Seamus said the last part of the blessing, the red haired twins raised their drinks high to the married couple. “To the newlyweds!” 

In response, Connor and Eileen raised their mugs as well, earning a new round of clapping and cheering. He barely even noticed that his new wife took advantage of everyone’s distraction and leaned close. Only he could hear what she whispered and she sounded sly and devious.

“And soon, we won’t just be newlyweds in name.”

Connor barely avoided choking on his drink and was glad the alcohol provided a great excuse for the red coming onto his cheeks. Not that he disagreed with Eileen’s statement. As far as he was concerned, the festivities were far from over indeed.


	3. The Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final chapter. We had fun writing this, and to revisit our favorite couple from Assassin's Creed 3. I hope you guys enjoyed our little trip to memory lane, and have fun with our last chapter. Also I do not think there is any need to tell you what is coming up here. The rating is already a clear indication of it. :p Enjoy!

No one present in The Mile’s End inn accounted for the time that passed. All the guests to Connor and Eileen’s wedding feasted, drank, talked to their old friends and danced to the music. Some came forward to the couple, offering them a speech, congratulating them, and presenting them with gifts. Eileen finally got to show the gift her aunt and cousin brought to her. A plate with the a claddagh ring painted on it, a symbol the love and friendship behind a marriage. The young bride served Connor’s corn cake on that plate happily.

Still, there came a time when fatigue finally overtook the happy company and one by one, the guests started to take their leave. Some of Connor’s allies from the Brotherhood remained, as well as his in-laws and their closest friends. He smiled when he spotted Alsoomse and Garret, sitting in a table, the woman whispering something in his ear that had her lover laugh loudly. Seamus, who sat at the married couple’s table, along with his brother, Atasá:ta and Stephane, stared at the two, chuckling. “When are those two getting married?”

Stephane shook his head. “I talked enough with Garret to know that he ain’t the marrying type… He and Alsoomse are quite happy together as they are.”

Dobby smiled, pointing to Connor and Eileen. “Besides, one wedding at the time.”

They all laughed, but after a while, Maryse got up and turned to the newlyweds. “Beloved friends and family, I wish to say a few final words. First of all, an apology to the groom. I am sorry, Connor, for judging you too hastily when you arrived late. You are a good, upstanding man with my niece’s happiness in mind and she is lucky to have you.”

The Assassin smiled and nodded. “I accept your apology and my thanks for the compliment.”

She returned the gesture and continued. “Secondly, I would like to propose a final toast to the newly wedded couple, before taking our leave. After all, I think we all agree that this has been a long day and the two of them deserve their privacy.”

Instantly, the inn came alive with roaring laughter and Connor could feel himself turning red. This only increased when Eileen added more fuel to the fire by seductively running her hand over his leg. All throughout the night, his wife has been teasing him whenever she could. It started when she ate a slice of the corn cake. The sounds she made while she ate it were too familiar to him, and they were soft enough for only he could hear them. After that, she would occasionally kiss him on the cheek, brush her hand against his, and whisper words in his ear that would have his cheeks go hot. At one point he whispered back if the ale was getting to her head.

“No dear husband,” she answered playfully, “I just can’t stop thinking of what I want to ask you tonight.”

Connor arched a brow, and Eileen gave him a smile. Just then, Maryse raised her cup.

“Thus, a final toast to the new married couple. May their time together be a happy one.”

The rest of the people in the inn followed her example, before, one by one, they all stood up and took their leave.

On the way out, the remaining guests gathered to see the couple off. Seamus and Inolah came to them, giving them a hug individually before Eileen’s father handed her a basket full of food. “So that you don’t need to worry about cooking for the next few days.”

Artúr grinned. “He cooked it all himself. Best not refuse him.”

The bride grinned back and took the basket. She immediately noticed how both hers and Connor’s favorite foods were in it. “Thank you papa.”

Seamus smiled. “You’re welcome, sweetheart. Now go home, enjoy your married life. You’ve officially left the nest.”

Inolah approached the couple, holding the white blanket that Ellen prepared for the ceremony. After the couple traded their blue blankets for the big, white patterned one, the older woman gave her daughter a kiss in the cheek, telling her once more how proud she was of her. Connor got on his horse, and after helping his wife to settle herself in front of him, he wrapped the cloth around the two of them. The ceremonial blanket was quite practical actually, since it was much colder now that the sun had set. It was thick and big enough to keep the two warm all the way back to their home. Eileen waved back at her family and their friends, bidding them goodnight, and Connor spurred the horse to a fast walk, hearing the last congratulations and cheers from their friends behind them.

It didn’t take too long before he could feel his wife lean back against him, her back pressed against his chest. One of her hands left her grip on the saddle to place it on Connor's own hand. He could tell she was excited to be alone with him and what she said only emphasized this.

“I hope you don’t plan to just go sleep when we get home.”

Connor chuckled. “Not even a nap. And you?”

He shivered when she moved her hips back, pressing herself back against him. “Oh, I think you know.”

The young man swore that it was his instinct that had him urge their horse to go faster. A laugh escaped Eileen’s mouth, her breath showing in the chilled air. “Hold your horses, dear.” Her voice was dripping of humor. She was enjoying this, and he knew it. Still, it was smart to keep an eye on the road and make sure they got home safely first. Not that his wife was helping, of course.

When they did make it home, he brought the horse to the stables and helped Eileen down the horse. Whilst his newly-wedded wife tended to unsaddle their horse, Connor took the white blanket inside. He carefully folded it and placed it in the living room. Eileen soon joined him, placing the basket in the kitchen and putting away the food in it so it wouldn’t spoil overnight. He met her there and she gave him a mischievous wink.

“So, upstairs? Get out of these overly formal clothes?”

Connor walked over to her, and placed his hands on her hips. “I don’t know… We could build a fire in the fireplace. Stay down here.” He ran his hands up, feeling the curves under her clothes. Eileen smiled, her cheeks blushed from both the ale and his touch. “I prefer the comfort of our bed, husband.”

His heart skipped a beat and his hold on her increased ever slightly. “I like the sound of it.”

“What? ‘Husband’?”

“Yes. And the bed, that too.”

She smirked and took his hand. “What are we waiting for, then?”

With those words, she led him up the stairs and he followed her without protest. Soon, they were back in the familiar confines of their bedroom. Glad to be in his personal sanctuary again, he started to remove his clothes. It felt good to be out of them after having worn them all day and Eileen seemed to share that sentiment as she let out a content sigh while pulling out her shoes and the outer layers of her clothing. Connor soon sat on the edge of the bed, wearing only his pants, running his hand on his neck, tired from the long day.

He jerked a little when Eileen comfortably slipped into his lap, kissing his lips. “It was quite a day, huh?”

He nodded. “Yes. It was nice though. Glad everything ended well and without any problems.”

She chuckled. “Indeed. It seems we didn’t have to elope to the Aquila, after all. Though frankly, this is the part I looked forward to the most...”

The young man smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife. ‘Wife’. Such a simple concept, that in all honesty didn’t bring that much change to their relationship, brought him a lot of joy. Eileen could feel his strong heartbeats under her palm as she traced his chest. “So… about what I wanted to ask of you.”

“Ah yes. The infamous question. I assume it is related to all the teasing you inflicted upon me all evening?”

The young woman put up a fake, exaggerated surprised expression. “Me? Teasing? What gave you that impression, husband dearest?”

The Assassin had to contain a snort. She laughed instead of him and continued.

“We’ve made love many times and you definitely know how to please a woman. But I always felt like you are holding back on me.”

Connor’s lip formed a thin line. He always lied to himself about that fact. All the times he and his wife made love in the past, every single time he craved for more. His lover indulged him many times, but it never seemed enough, and in all honesty, he was afraid he might hurt her. She was by no means frail or small, but he was much larger and stronger than her, which always made him afraid of accidentally hurting her. So he always held back indeed, and convinced himself it was enough. There was no point on lying to his wife as well. “Yes, it is true…”

She smiled. “Well, let’s change that tonight. I want you to be rough with me. Really have me. Not hold back.”

Connor’s throat got tight, and he swallowed down the lump.. “Are you sure? I don’t know my limits, and I don’t want to hurt you-”

Any other protests he wanted to utter were cut off by a kiss. “If you do, I will tell you. But I trust you and I want nothing more for you to have me here tonight and to treat my lover.”

Hearing those words, he kissed her back. “Alright. Though you need to remove your undergarments first, my dear wife.”

Eileen grinned and reached down grab her cotton dress, pulling it over her head before tossing it away. All that remained from her wedding outfit now was her braid and the matching silver horseshoe necklace. The sight of her bare form before him was one that he would never get tired of. “Now… Where should we start?”

The bride grinned. “May I, dearest husband?”

Connor nodded and Eileen leaned to kiss him one more. What began with a nimble kiss soon turned into a passionate one. Her hands went from his shoulders to his chest, tracing each scar present on Connor’s skin. But that was not her main goal. One of hands sneaked further down, until she palmed her husband’s bulge. He swiftly got hard under her hands and with her experience in pleasing him, it wasn’t long before he wanted more. He groaned in the kiss and increased his hold on her hips, pulling her closer.

Eileen, however, wasn’t planning to just give him his way. Suddenly, she escaped his grip, slippery like an otter. Before he could even think to grab her or protest, she parted his legs and knelt down. She removed his arousal from his pants and leaned down, running her tongue across the length. A shudder went through his body and he could only watch utterly captivated as she took him in her mouth. His hands went from his knees to his sides and his finger dug into the mattress. A groan would escape his mouth whenever his wife’s would repeat her ministrations on him. She took her time, teasing him to see what kind of reaction she would get out of her husband. When her hands came into play, Connor inhaled sharply and moved his hips.

She clearly enjoyed his anticipation, running her tongue over the crown a few times before taking him back into her mouth, her hands working over the part she couldn’t take in. Her variation of pressure and speed had the man’s head spinning from all the blood rushing out of his head and heading down to his groin. Just the sight of her pleasuring him with her mouth was getting too much for him and if they were indeed going to engage in an actual consummation of their marriage, he wasn’t going to last long like this.

He pulled from her, much to her surprise. He smirked slightly, before reaching for her, grabbing hold of her and placing her on their bed. She let out a stunned gasp, but he couldn’t care less as he spread her legs and buried his head between them. He began by kissing the inside of her knee, and then her thigh, and then reached his goal, all the while not breaking eye contact with his wife. She leaned against her elbows, her cheeks red and her eyes full of anticipation. When his mouth came into contact with her, she moaned.

Encouraged by this and by now well aware of her preferences, he got to work. He swirled his tongue around the little nub above her womanhood, before running it across its entirety. He moved slowly, delighting in her frustrated, begging whimpers, and intensifying his actions whenever she dared to be distracted. When she tried to move her hips against him, Connor wrapped his arms around her legs and pinned her down, keeping her still. Eileen let out a huff. “Not fair.”

He ignored her remark with a sly grin, and brought his mouth back to work. He delighted in the moans and mewls his wife made. Deciding he could use a bit more of that, he decided to bring his hands into play as well. A deep groan left her mouth as he carefully slid a finger inside of her. Noticing how wet she already was, this was quickly followed by a second and he scissored them a little before finding that rough spot inside of her that he knew would have her lose her senses. Soon, she was nothing but a squirming mess. Her husband only saw her loud cries and her kicking legs as incentive to increase his actions. He increased the speed of his fingers and brought his mouth back to the sensitive bud. He was rewarded by her yelling and her inner muscles tensing up. Her hand went to the one holding her down, as if she needed to anchor herself to something whilst her entire body displayed small convulsion. Unfortunately it ended as quickly as it came, and Eileen fell on the sheets, her breath heavy and her heart beating loudly in her chest. Connor wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and held his wife’s hand in his.

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

She chuckled between gasps. “I sure did. Do tell me this isn’t the only thing you got planned for tonight.”

He smiled, feeling his own burning need in his groin. “Oh trust me, I intend to do more.”

After a few moments to regain her breath, she found the will to sit up again. “Good. Until then, let me take the lead?”

Not about to turn down such a lovely offer, he nodded. She immediately crawled over to him, pushing him down on the bed. He did so against the pillows, for he would be damned before he’d miss the lovely view. Eileen soon got on his lap and kissed him, before her hand took his length and guiding him inside her easily. He hissed loudly upon being inside, her muscles still a bit tense from his attentions earlier. It didn’t seem to faze her, however, as she started to carefully move her hips, riding him without shame. He lay back, content to enjoy her efforts for a while, his hands finding his way to her breasts. She whimpered softly as he played with them and he could feel her pace increase. When she began occasionally rotating her hips, Connor groaned and reached down to her rear. His hands grabbed onto it and changed her angle just enough for both of them feel the difference. Eileen placed her hands on his chest and whimpered. “Connor… Remember, no holding back.”

That was all he needed. Firmly grabbing hold of her, he sat up, keeping her on his lap and guiding her hips, determining the rhythm. He forced her onto his manhood hard, making her take every inch, occasionally flicking that little nub above her slit with his thumb, for added stimulation. She happily tried to match his movements, taking him for all he was worth. Her nails were digging into his back and he could feel her teeth graze his shoulder. Her screams and pants against him were addicting. And the feeling of her moving against him was glorious, but it was nothing compared to the idea he had in mind for her. Provided she would agree with it, of course.

“Hyalei, do you trust me?”

His wife nodded, dazed and clearly willing to go along. “As long as it’s good, do it.”

Having clearly gained her permission, he acted. He lifted her out of her lap, ignoring her disappointed whine as their bodies were separated. He then had her face away from him, pulling her hips towards him and putting her on all fours. She let out a surprised gasp at this arrangement and he waited for a moment to see if she was truly willing to go through with it. Eileen, however, looked over her shoulder and a mischievous grin was on her face.

“Well, are you going to do anything, Ratonhnhaké:ton? Or are you all talk after all?”

He grinned back and leaned down, kissing her neck. “I am taking up on your offer, tiakení:teron.” Although she didn’t speak the language, Eileen knew what that word meant, and smiled. “What are you waiting for then, uyehi?”

With that, he kissed her once in the lips before sitting back up. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed himself into her slowly. Eileen sighed and pushed her hips back at him. The sudden move had him fully sheathed in an instant and the startled man let out a moan. He stared back at his wife, who just stared back with a smirk, her arms stretched out in front of her and her hips pressed against him. “I’m waiting, uyehi.”

He was only happy to oblige. Starting out slowly, he started to move himself in and out of her. Eileen set her head down on the mattress, letting out a long moan of contentment. He moved slowly and deliberately, running his hands over her rear and playfully pinching it on occasion, something she didn’t seem to mind. Once he was certain he wasn’t actually causing her any pain or discomfort, he dared to move a little harder. He pulled out until the tip before roughly pushing back in, eliciting a gasp and rambles in her native tongue from her, before repeating the process several more times to watch her grow more frenzied. She bucked her hips impatiently, her womanhood willing and wet and her lower muscles clenching around him violently. It was obvious she was enjoying this arrangement as much as he was and he quickly let go of whatever restraint he had, slamming into her in a hurried pace. He leaned down, pressing his chest against her back, his teeth grazing the skin of her neck, hissing and groaning words in his native tongue. His hands left her hips and held her breasts, applying enough pressure to have her moans increase. Eileen moaned, mewled, cried, and at one point begged. But not for any of it to stop, but to keep going, so she could experience that release again that she so desperately wanted. Her hips were constantly moving, her fingers held onto the bed sheets for dear life and her back arched against him. Eileen spoke between moans and breaths. “Uyehi... Howatsu..”

He knew what those words indicated. She was close. He himself could feel his own release approaching at a fast pace. The feeling of being inside her with her womanhood clamping around him like a vice, her moaning and begging. It was all becoming way too much for him and knowing he could go over the edge at any moment, he wanted her to get there with him. By now, he knew exactly what to do.

Keeping up his rough pace, Connor used his grip on her chest to bring her up and had her sit on his lap once more, only this time she had her back pressed against his chest. He spread her legs enough to continue his pace and one of his hands went down to her nub. He started to stroke it rhythmically, never letting up and taking her for all she was worth. Eileen’s body was more than responsive to his attention. Her back pressed against his chest, her hips kept up with his movements, and one of her hands went to his arm, her nails digging into his skin. Her other hand however decided to reach below her. He let out a loud grunt as she fondled his sac and thrust in all the way in retaliation. That, along with the insistent attention of his fingers, finally did it for her and she cried out loudly as she reached her peak, wriggling and twisting in his grip as her hips frantically bucked against him. Her frenzied movements had him quickly follow her ascent and he held her close as he drove into her, releasing himself with long, languid strokes. The feeling of it was intense enough that he was out of it for several moments and when he finally came to his sense again, he simply collapsed back onto the bed, Eileen still in his arms. Her entire body was limp like a ragdoll, and her chest wouldn’t stop moving from her panting. Connor even felt her erratic heartbeats under his fingers. He moved slightly, just enough so he could look at her face. Her eyes were closed and her freckled cheeks were flushed. He ran a hand on the side of her face, pulling away stray strands of hair that were loose from her messy braid. “Hyalei, love. Are you alright?”

The woman hummed between breaths. “Yes, just… Give me a moment.” A chuckle managed to choke its way between those breaths too. “I think you broke me, love.”

Instantly, he gave her a worried look. Before he could even begin checking for any injuries, Eileen caressed his face with her fingers and gave him a reassuring smile. “Stamina-wise. In all other aspects, I remain unharmed.”

He let out a relieved sigh. “That is good then…”

His wife sighed and began to move. The man hissed when he slipped out of her before she crawled up to him. She ended up nestled against his chest, sighing contently. “So, we are married now.”

The young man chuckled. “What gave it away?”

He laughed again when she lightly slapped him on the shoulder. “Smartass.”

He shrugged almost innocently. “Well, I cannot say that I dislike it.”

“Me neither. Especially not now. You certainly kept your promise, _tsunadadatlugi_.”

“Can you call me that other thing?”

Eileen frowned in confusion. “What other thing?”

Connor nuzzled against her cheek, placing a kiss. “‘Husband.’”

The young woman smiled and pecked his lips in return. “Only if you call me ‘wife’.”

“I will. Now and always.”

A large grin spread on Eileen’s face and she kissed her husband once more. Feeling that their love making had sapped whatever energy they had left from this long day, Connor reached for the bedsheets to cover the two newlyweds so they could get some sleep. Just as he grabbed the blankets to keep them warm for the night, an idea came to his mind. After assuring his wife he would be right back, the man stood out of bed, despite his sore muscles that urged for some rest. He even noted the sting of a bite coming from his shoulder. His lover yelled out an amused apology, to which the man laughed as he walked out the bedroom and went downstairs. Once he found what he was looking for, he climbed up the stairs, two steps at a time, and came back to his wife. She took the opportunity to fully undo her braid, removing the beads and the feather and let her dark long hair hang free. Her face lit up when she saw her husband walk into their bedroom, the white blanket in his hands. “It wouldn’t seem right to share our first night together without it.”

Eileen nodded in agreement and helped him lay out the thick blanket on their bed. With that, Connor slipped under the layers of warm blankets and into his wife’s arms. She laid on her side against him, her head resting a few inches from his. The young Assassin wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close, and soon, the two began to fall asleep. It was odd. Many hours ago, they shared the same moment, holding eachother close, falling asleep in the same bed. But now, they were wedded. It was the beginning of a new chapter in their lives, one that would no doubt be full of laughter, tears, happiness, trials, but mostly, moments of love, friendship, calmness and normalcy.


End file.
